Ketika Cinta
by nta-unintended
Summary: Ketika cinta diam tak bergerak. Dia bukannya tidak ada. Cinta hanya menunggu. Waktu akan menjawabnya. Another love story from Sasusaku. For Sasusaku Fanday 2013!


Disclaimer.

Naruto milik Masahi Kishimoto

Nta presents.

"Ketika Cinta"

For Sasusaku Fanday 2013

.

.

"Lembur lagi?"

Sakura tahu ada nada khawatir dari pertanyaan Ino, jadi Sakura menoleh dan memaksakan senyum.

"Aku harus membantu bibi Tsunade menyusun pembukuan. Ini akhir bulan," ringis Sakura.

Ino mendengus dan membuang muka."Aku benci senyum palsumu!" keluhnya sambil merogoh isi tas dan menemukan permen pelega tenggorokan, "Suaramu yang serak sangat mengganggu telinga!"

Sakura kembali tersenyum—kali ini senyum yang mencapai matanya.

"_Thanks_," Sakura berucap dan menerimanya. Ino mengibaskan tangan seolah yang dilakukannya tadi bukanlah hal yang penting. Beranjak dari kursi, Ino pamit untuk pulang. Sakura kemudian mengiyakan dan berteriak:"Hati-hati di jalan!" sewaktu Ino melangkah ke luar kafe.

Sakura mengambil udara untuk memenuhi paru-parunya sembari memejamkan mata, berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tenaganya untuk bekerja tambahan beberapa jam kedepan. Malam semakin larut. Ini hanya hari padat seperti biasa dalam hidup Sakura.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain bertahan hidup dengan menguras tenaga jika kau hanyalah seorang pelajar dengan ibu yang sakit-sakitan dan ayah pengangguran yang menghabiskan uang untuk berjudi dan mabuk.

Sakura benci mengeluh dan menyesali hidup. Dia hanya mematikan rasa dan berharap tak banyak ada air mata lagi dalam hidupnya. Menjadi orang yang menjalani waktunya dengan rutinitas yang sama setiap hari. Berangkat kuliah-bekerja - mengerjakan tugas – sedikit waktu tidur dan mengistirahatkan hati saat mendengar orang tuanya bertengkar dari balik dinding kamarnya.

.

.

Lelaki itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Dia tidak memiliki _abs_ dan hanya seorang yang memiliki wajah tampan diatas rata-rata karena mimik _stoic_-nya. Melarikan diri dari kenyataan hidup sebagai seorang anak dari politisi terkenal yang tahun depan akan maju kepemilihan anggota parlemen.

"Kau berbahaya," —bahkan ayahnya sendiri juga mengancamnya waktu pertama kali Sasuke membuat keributan di sekolah. Yang kemudian lelaki itu akhirnya memutarbalikkan fakta—dan membuat Sasuke keluar dari status tersangka utama. Sasuke jengah, kehidupan politik yang penuh dengan intrik membuatnya muak.

Kakaknya sama sekali tidak membantu dan senyum palsu ibunya semakin meyakinkan dirinya untuk hengkang dari hierarki Uchiha. Sampai kapan ibunya akan menutup mata atas perselingkuhan ayahnya?

Kalau hidupnya bisa didefinisikan dalam satu kata, Sasuke akan menjawabnya dengan kata 'menjijikan'.

Dan malam ini sama seperti malam sebelumnya, saat ibunya menelepon dan mengingatkannya untuk hati-hati bertindak jangan sampai membawa nama keluarga.

Sasuke mendengus. Hidupnya benar-benar penuh dengan kekonyolan. Sasuke melangkah cepat menembus keramaian, berjalan pulang dari kerja paruh waktunya dari toko musik dua blok dari apartemennya. Mencoba memikirkan ketenangan yang akan didapatnya begitu sampai di atas kasur. Tapi itu semua harus tertunda saat Sasuke ingat persediaan susu dan roti telah habis.

Dua bulan. Kota baru dan Sasuke hanya menjalani hidup sesuai nalurinya.

.

.

.

Sakura mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba menambah kehangatan untuk menghalau angin malam yang semakin dingin. Ditambah lagi suara yang keluar dari perutnya membuat Sakura menghela napas. Bahkan dia lupa telah melewatkan makan malam hanya untuk bekerja.

Toko kelontong 24 jam itu sepi. Hanya ada seorang pegawai laki-laki bertubuh gempal dan tidak berhenti mengunyah kripik kentang sembari menonton tv. Dia tampak tidak peduli pada pria setengah mabuk yang membuka majalah dewasa dan membacanya di tempat.

Sakura mengambil sebungkus roti isi cokelat kesukaannya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari es untuk mengambil air mineral, sedikit terkejut—karena ternyata masih ada orang lain lagi sedang berjongkok di depan mesin pendingin, yang sedang memilih beberapa _merk_ susu yang tersedia di depan penglihatannya.

Sosok di hadapannya terasa familiar. Sakura mendekat dan akhirnya mematung ketika dia menoleh ke arahnya.

Ada waktu yang terhenti dan dunia seakan tercipta untuk mereka berdua.

Mengucapkan nama di detik yang sama kemudian menyadari kebodohan masing-masing.

.

.

Setiap orang mempunyai lubang hitam dalam hidupnya. Kadang tertutup rapat, tak tersentuh, berisi hal yang tak ingin dibuka ataupun disapa. Tapi seiring jalannya waktu, hal itu masih tetap ada. Seakan hanya menunggu saat yang tepat untuk muncul kembali.

Jadi, entah sengaja atau tidak, sebenarnya Sakura hanya berlari.

Menghindar.

Cinta pernah ia kenal.

Pernah menjadi harapan pada dunianya yang dulu.

Pernah menciptakan perasaan yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya.

Sampai akhirnya dia sadar. Cinta yang dia punya tak pernah akan berawal menjadi sebuah cerita.

Dan kini, sekarang, saat ini (Sakura berusaha menggarisbawahi waktu dan tempat di mana dia berdiri sekarang), takdir dengan mudah menabrakkannya pada sosok yang tak boleh disebut namanya.

Sekarang mungkin Sakura bisa mulai percaya bahwa cinta tak pernah salah memilih nama.

Karena dia, Sasuke Uchiha, selalu masih ada dalam hatinya.

.

.

Dia bernama Haruno Sakura.

Sasuke tidak berani memandangnya lebih dari lima detik demi kebaikan jantungnya.

Saat SMA, dia mendapatkan semuanya kecuali cinta.

Di lingkungannya yang terlalu manis untuk disebut busuk, Sasuke tak pernah bisa bergerak bebas. Hidupnya adalah skenario sang ayah untuk mencapai tujuannya. Menjadi diri sendiri adalah tabu dalam keluarganya.

Dan Sakura ada.

Wajahnya tak pernah kosong, selalu dipenuhi ekspresi yang tak habis untuk Sasuke pelajari. Tanpa sadar, Sasuke selalu berharap ada Sakura dalam ruang aman pandangannya.

Begitu saja dan dia secara ajaib bisa merasakan getaran-getaran halus dalam hatinya.

Tanpa tahu apa-apa bahwa mungkin itu adalah rasa yang disebut cinta.

.

.

"Aku bukan Sakura yang dulu lagi."

Sasuke hanya diam. Kedua tangan aman di saku mantelnya. Suara kendaraan yang berkurang seakan sumbang di telinga. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan irama langkah yang tanpa sadar semakin pelan. Setelah diam menjadi teman akhirnya Sakura yang memecah keheningan.

Sasuke tak bereaksi.

"Aku …."

"Kenapa kau memikirkan banyak hal yang tidak penting?"

Sakura menelan ludah. Sasuke yang pernah dikenalnya tak pernah bersedia berbicara panjang lebar. Dan kini?

"Kau masih sama."

"Kau salah besar, Sasuke."

Sasuke ingat pertama kali dia berani berbicara dengan Sakura adalah di tahun kedua. Terlalu bahagia ternyata senyum yang sama juga ditujukan padanya. Kakinya yang terkilir akibat cedera bermain basket segera terlupakan.

Sasuke masih ingat saat tangan Sakura melilitkan perban dengan hati-hati ke kakinya sehingga hanya ada wajah Sakura yang begitu dekat. Terlampau berharga untuk dilewatkan.

"_Uchiha-_san_, semoga cepat sembuh!"_

Kau tahu? Kadang kita mempunyai energi di luar kendali kita. Alam bawah sadar yang tak mau berkompromi dengan realita. Tak peduli jarak yang selalu tercipta untuk seorang Sasuke Uchiha dan lingkungannya, Sasuke menarik pergelangan Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

'_Apa kau mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku setiap kau ada? Apa kau mempunyai teori yang pas untuk memberitahuku kenapa kau begitu menghangatkan hati? Apa aku bisa sedikit mengulur waktu agar kau tetap ada di sini?'_

Sakura diam. Suara dalam kepala Sasuke seakan terdengar jelas. Perlahan raut wajahnya berubah. Tak ada senyuman lagi.

Sasuke tersentak. Kenapa mendadak kesedihan yang terbaca dari wajah Sakura?

"Maaf."

Sakura menangis. Air mata mengalir dari kedua manik _viridian_-nya. Dadanya—tanpa alasan yang jelas terasa sesak.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

'_Maafkan aku yang mengetahui perasaanmu dan hanya bisa diam. Aku bukan Sakura yang kau tahu. Aku kotor dan tak pernah pantas untukmu. Aku tak punya keberanian untuk sekedar masuk ke dalam duniamu.'_

Saat itu Sasuke dan Sakura menyadari satu hal: cinta mungkin tak berpihak pada keduanya.

Untuk kesekiankalinya, Sasuke menyesal lahir dalam klan Uchiha.

Esoknya, Sakura pindah sekolah. Meninggalkan Konoha. Kabar yang didapat Sasuke, bisnis ayah Sakura bangkrut. Mustahil tak ada campur tangan ayah Sasuke.

"_Cinta hanya merepotkan. Jangan mengotori namamu dengan hal yang tidak penting!"_

Ayahnya berdiri angkuh di balik meja kerjanya. Sasuke menunduk, menahan marah.

"_Semua sudah diatur."_

Bahkan, Sakura juga tak luput dari seorang Fugaku Uchiha.

Tak pernah ada kata awal bagi kisah mereka.

.

.

Langkah masih pelan. Persimpangan jalan 500 meter di depan mereka seakan penentu pertemuan tak terduga ini.

'_Apa kita akan mengambil arah yang sama? Memperpanjang waktu sementara kita masih berusaha menata hati?'_

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sosok disampingnya itu tidak pernah berubah. Dia masih penuh dengan misteri. Yang berbeda hanyalah aura kedewasaan yang menghimpit keberadaan Sakura.

Manusia berubah, begitu juga dia.

Yang Sasuke dan Sakura tidak tahu, cinta bekerja tak pernah kenal waktu.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan. Otak masih dipenuhi dengan segala kemungkinan. Lalu-lalang kendaraan berkurang. Jalanan berdebu sepi seakan tak berhati. Kalau dulu mereka memilih untuk menyerah apakah sekarang harus terulang?

"Aku bekerja di toko musik dan dua bulan ini pindah kuliah ke Universitas Suna."

Itulah sebabnya mereka tak pernah berjumpa. Sakura hanya mampu kuliah di universitas swasta yang lebih murah dengan akreditasi yang jauh lebih rendah daripada Universitas Suna. Sejenak, Sakura terhenyak. Sasuke jarang dan hampir tidak pernah memulai sebuah pembicaraan. Dia irit kata. Dan jika sampai hal itu terjadi ….

"Oh," _Bodoh_! Sakura tahu dia hanya terlampau takut untuk memulai.

Sakura berubah. Sasuke lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang meredupkan mata hijau Sakura.

Sudah sepuluh menit dan Sasuke tak menemukan sebuah senyuman pun tercipta di bibir Sakura.

Kesimpulan yang bisa Sasuke dapat hanya Sakura pasti menjalani hidup yang berat.

"Aku memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan aku tidak menyesal."

Dulu, Sakura tahu kehancuran hidupnya dimulai dari ayahnya yang kehilangan pekerjaan. Sakura tahu siapa yang bertanggungjawab dibelakangnya. Hanya saja, dia tak pernah bisa membenci Sasuke. Di kota baru ini, dengan mematikan hati, Sakura hanya ingin menjalani hidup dengan penuh kelegaan. Walaupun yang Sakura dapatkan hanya sebuah himpitan yang perlahan mengikis nuraninya.

Dan sekarang, Sasuke ada di hadapannya. Keluar dari cangkang untuk menghirup udara bebas.

"Aku pergi dengan tidak membawa apa-apa," _d__engan Sakura salah satu alasannya._

"Sasuke-_kun_…" Sakura menarik pelan pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Mendapatkan perhatiannya lalu saling pandang. Menyampaikan perasaan yang tersembunyi tanpa kata.

Bahwa tempat mereka masih ada di hati masing-masing.

"Sabtu ini aku libur. Jam sepuluh kita bertemu di stasiun."

Sasuke yang tidak berubah adalah Sasuke yang tepat sasaran dan tak membuang waktu.

Satu senyum terukir dipenghujung hari lelah Sakura. Hatinya dipenuhi dengan perasaan aneh yang siap meletup kapan Uchiha tak pernah gagal membuat sensasi tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Dulu atau pun sekarang.

Sasuke menaikkan sudut bibirnya memberi jawaban. Tak banyak. Hanya untuk menutupi detak jantungnya yang bekerja lebih dari normal saat melihat wajah itu lagi.

Dan langkah pertama adalah awal dari segalanya.

Mungkin, ayahnya akan kembali bereaksi. Tapi ketika waktu memberi kita pelajaran berharga, kesempatan kedua selalu terbuka. Kali ini, Sasuke lebih berani.

"Sampai ketemu lagi."

"Hn."

Lalu mereka berpisah di persimpangan. Membawa masing-masing kepingan kebahagiaan karena akhirnya ada awal dari kisah mereka.

_Ketika __c__inta diam tak begerak._

_Dia bukannya tidak ada._

_Cinta hanya menunggu._

_Pada akhirnya kau akan tahu_

_Waktu akan menjawabnya._

A/N : Heppi Sasusaku fanday! *tebar confetti.

Wah, fic ini tipikal saya, ya? Mungkin gak begitu fluffy tapi semoga berkenan.

Ayo, sebarkan cinta Sasusaku!


End file.
